The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing telecommunications messaging capabilities and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing personalized messaging in a multimedia environment.
With the popularization of answering machines, telecommunications systems have placed an increasingly high premium on telecommunications messaging. One of the challenges which telecommunications messaging has attempted to overcome is how to provide personalized messaging for incoming calls based on the identity of the caller. For example, answering machines generally allow a user to record a single message which is played back as a greeting for all unanswered calls. If the user wishes to provide a specific message to a particular caller, the user must record a personalized message which is then transmitted in each unanswered call, not just to the targeted caller. Indiscriminate transmission of a personalized greeting can be particularly undesirable if the greeting includes confidential subject matter. Another problem which messaging systems have attempted to solve is how to provide a particular caller with the same personalized message regardless of the mode of communication (e.g., telephone or electronic mail) through which the caller is attempting to communicate.
A partial solution to these problems is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,709 to Sheerin, which describes a programmable answering machine having multiple storage devices, or mailboxes. The answering machine includes a processor which is configured to utilize caller identification (caller ID) data associated with incoming calls to route the incoming calls to appropriate mailboxes. The processor executes a control program which can be configured to recognize particular caller ID numbers and associate the caller ID numbers with particular mailboxes. In this manner, a caller ID number which is associated with a particular mailbox having a preselected message will be automatically routed to that mailbox. The Sheerin answering machine is configured to provide messaging only for incoming telephone calls. An individual attempting to contact a called party by a communication mode other than by telephone will not receive the preselected message, because the Sheerin answering machine is unable to interface with communication modes other than public switch telephone network (PSTN) telephony. Furthermore, because the answering machine relies solely on caller ID, the answering machine is only able to route a call to a particular mailbox based on the identity of the calling telephone, not the personal identity of the individual operating the telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,513 to Kuthyar et al. describes a multimedia messaging system wherein the calling party, during call setup, transmits a request to initiate a multimedia call to a multimedia bridge which includes the called party""s number and the number of a message server. If the call goes unanswered, the multimedia bridge initiates a call to the message server, which organizes mailbox functions according the numbers of called parties. The call request from the multimedia bridge to the message server includes the called party""s number, which is utilized by the message server to access the appropriate multimedia greeting. Because the message server is not configured to access the appropriate multimedia greeting based on the identity of calling parties, the message server is not configured to selectively transmit personalized multimedia greetings to callers.
A need remains for a messaging system which is capable of providing personalized messaging based on a caller""s identity and which is capable of providing the personalized messaging over multiple communication modes.
A method and system for personalized multimedia messaging include a caller identification subsystem for determining caller identity in calls received over multiple different communication modes and a processor for accessing messages for transmission to callers based on the determined caller identity. Consequently, if the messaging system has been configured to transmit a personalized message to a preselected caller, that caller will receive the same personalized message regardless of the communication mode utilized in attempting to contact the called party.
In a preferred embodiment, the messaging system includes interfaces for communication utilizing a public switch telephone network (PSTN), internet protocol (IP) telephony, and electronic mail (e-mail). The interfaces enable the multimedia messaging system to receive e-mail transmissions, IP telephony calls, and PSTN calls, which may include any or all of telephone calls, pager transmissions, and modem transmissions. Caller profiles are configured which include caller identifiers associated with preselected callers. The caller identifiers are representative of data patterns of transmissions from communication devices utilized by the associated callers. For example, the caller identifiers include e-mail addresses, IP addresses, and automatic number identifiers (ANIs) and caller identity verification data. A caller profile for a particular caller might include an e-mail address associated with the caller""s e-mail account, a home telephone ANI, a cellular phone ANI, an IP address associated with a telephony enabled computer, and a caller identity verification code. Each caller profile further includes data indicating whether a called party has recorded a personalized message for the caller.
A caller identification subsystem monitors the different communication modes for the data patterns associated with communications from the preselected callers. Upon detecting a data pattern associated with one of the caller identifiers, a processor accesses the corresponding caller profile to determine whether there is a prerecorded personalized message intended for the caller. If the caller profile includes an indication of a personalized message, the processor accesses the message for transmission to the caller. If the caller profile does not include a personalized message, the processor accesses a general message. In this manner, the caller will receive the same personalized message from the messaging system regardless of the specific communication mode the caller utilizes.
The identification subsystem preferably includes a caller identity verification function. If the subject matter of a personalized message includes sensitive or confidential subject matter, it is desirable to verify that the user of a particular communication device is the preselected caller for which the message is intended. The verification function can be performed by a voice recognizer and/or an authorization code processor. If it is determined that identity verification is required, a request can be transmitted to the caller for either a voice sample (e.g., xe2x80x9cplease state your namexe2x80x9d) or an authorization code (e.g., xe2x80x9cplease enter your ID code nowxe2x80x9d). Alternatively, an authorization code can be included in an initial communication from a caller, for example, within the body of the caller""s e-mail message. The identification verification subsystem can also be utilized to enable callers to determine whether they have a personalized message, if they are calling from a communication device which is not recognized by the messaging system. For example, if the caller is calling from a payphone, upon entering a password or providing a voice sample, the message accessing processor accesses the personalized message for the caller, if one exists.
The system also includes a mode controller, which selects a suitable mode from among the communication modes to transmit the general message or an appropriate personalized message. Each of the modes is associated with a suitable device for transmitting message data.
In a preferred embodiment, the personalized messaging system is incorporated into a multimedia interactive voice response (IVR) system which includes multiple IVR mailboxes. The IVR mailboxes include personalized mailboxes having personalized greetings for preselected callers, menu mailboxes with menu selection messages, informational mailboxes with informational messages, and a generalized greeting mailbox. The generalized greeting mailbox includes a greeting which provides an entry into the IVR system to first-time callers. The personalized greetings in the personalized mailboxes provide preselected callers with a predetermined menu of options of informational mailboxes and/or menu selection mailboxes from which to select. In one embodiment, the composition of the menu of options in the personalized mailboxes is at least partially determined by prior IVR sessions.
The IVR system includes multiple caller profiles, which include caller identifiers representative of data patterns associated with calls from the preselected callers, as received over multiple communication modes. Caller preferences are entered to indicate preferences of preselected callers for particular ones of the IVR mailboxes. The ability to enter preferences can be utilized to provide the callers with the option of returning to previously visited mailboxes. Alternatively, the caller preferences can be based on information obtained independently of caller interaction with the IVR system.
A caller identification subsystem monitors incoming calls received over the communication modes for the data patterns associated with the preselected callers. Upon detection of one of the data patterns by the identification subsystem, a processor accesses a designated IVR mailbox according to the caller preferences. Multiple mode interfaces are provided for transmitting data from the mailboxes over the communication modes to the preselected callers.